A Life Reconstructed
by Kat3418
Summary: Harry finds his life to be a lie and sets off to redo it the right way.Armed with the memories and powers of his once future, Harry is determined to seek revenge, and in true Harry Potter fashion, save the world.SmartXPowerfulXAnimagusHarry.Bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes its a short beginning, but hey chapter one is started and YES I'm still working on A Slip of Persona, its just that not all my ideas fit in one story so I find myself with several. In any case, I hope you will like this one (which will be my second priority, I would like to have ASoP in the forefront of my mind)**

Prologue:

He had been duped.

Tricked and lied to.

Well and truly deceived by so many people, for his whole life.

And wasn't that just a kick in balls? He had given everything and _everyone_ he had cared for and truly been cared for by for the Light. Had left school, hunted and destroyed horcruxes. Would have died for, and had literally DIED for. And for what? To find Ginny slipping him a love potion in his morning tea, deciding to mix a loyalty potion in along with it so he would be totally and completely devoted to her. Finding out Dumbledore had manipulated his life from the time he was left with his mother's _adopted_ family, and had been dipping into the Potter inheritance to fund the Light. That once he became the 'Master of Death' as it were, that he had essentially signed his life away by coming back to life in the final battle, making him a sort of Grim Reaper. He was stuck watching over the deceased, never able to join them in the afterlife. Not dead, not quite alive.

To find, 125,000 years later that magic was dying out. That the Light was the wrong side to fight for and he had personally doomed wizarding kind.

Well, he wasn't about to sit around and let the immense stupidity of his youth to sentence Magic herself, one of many immortal beings, to death. It wasn't going to happen while he was around. All he needed was an immortal sacrifice in this time, and he would be able to retain his power, and be given a new chance at his life.

Magic was glad to be his sacrifice, better to save herself in the past than wait for her end in the present.

After all, who better to prevent death than its Master?

**PS: I'll be using the very beginning of this story in another version, its different than this one for the most part, I just had 2 ways it could go...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok it gets confusing and I'm sorry, if you dont get it, just go with it, its not overly important anyway. So here you go Chapter two..which is really C1 since i called the other one Prolouge...PS. Vote for Pairing on my profile if you have the time. I'm leaning towards a SLASH pairing myself, as there just aren't very many good women on the Dark Side...those I think I could write there are choices. Please Vote and enjoy the chapter**

**-Kat**

**Chapter One:**

At first, it was just a slight stinging sensation; by the end of the day it had become a constant shooting pain up his spine. His family, if you could call them such, paid no attention to him as he did his chores. But then, it was natural for them by now. He had, after all been living with them for nearly 10 years.

'Great, just bloody fantastic. I've got shooting pain, and I've got to finish weeding the garden by the time Uncle Vernon gets home or I'll end up in the cupboard without dinner again.' Harry grumbled silently to himself, continuing his weeding after the barest of pauses.

Harry James Potter was tired, hungry, and in pain. He suspected his fall down the stairs to be the culprit. If you consider being pushed a fall, that is. But, living where he was, with whom he was living with, Harry was used to it. He had become accustomed to pushing those types of memories into the deepest part of his mind. It wouldn't do to say anything or act too oddly, he would only end up back at the Dursley's and earn another punishment from his uncle. Finished with the garden, he went inside to begin dinner, letting his thoughts flow uninterrupted.

Harry didn't think he could take many more punishments. He had learned early the Dursley's didn't care about him; that much was obvious to anyone really. Well, anyone who cared enough to look; which had turned out to be no one. The Dursleys had 'warned' his school about him before he had even known he was going to school. And so he just buried any memories concerning his home life.

The pain had become sharper now, Harry noticed, as he finished setting the table, placing the now cooked roast in the middle of the table. As his relatives began gorging themselves, Harry ate his cheese sandwich and made his way out to his cupboard. Settling himself within said cupboard, he winced as pain, starting from his lower back, shot up his spine like a bullet, quick and piercing. But it didn't fade back to the stinging sensation of earlier; it pulsed violently as it seemed to spread throughout his body like a fire, consuming him.

**oOo**

Lord Harrison James Potter-Black, Master of Death, woke with a curse in a damp dusty and dumpy cupboard at the Dursley's at midnight, approximately 24 days 6 hours and 32 minutes before the arrival of his 'first' Hogwarts letter. Essentially…the 23rd of June.

Stretching himself out in his cupboard, he groaned as he realized what a puny body he had as a malnourished 10 year old wizard. This was going to suck, getting his body back in order that is. As an adult, after becoming the Master of Death, he reached the height of 6ft even, weighing a lithe 10.7 stone and was pretty fit. This 4'2' 6 stone child was not going to be intimidating in the future if he didn't do something. As it was, he was going to have to come back to the Dursley's during the summers, if only to fatten Dudley up…maybe speed up his death in the process….Petunia had been so _heartbroken_ when Dudley died of a heart attack at the age of 22. Letting himself reminisce about Dudley's death for a while, he began thinking of the title that got him here. The Master of Death.

Harry was forever the Master of Death, he had no choice in the matter. He had become the Master of all three Hollows and even if they were no longer in his possession, Harry was forever more the Master of Death. He had been the first, and only wizard to command all of the Deathly Hollows, thus he had signed an unbreakable contract. They would recognize him if he chose to call them to him. Should anyone else try to combine and control the Hollows…well nothing would happen.

Being the Master of Death wasn't all bad of course, it did come with perks. He had become an immortal being, he controlled death, and by extension, life. After all, if he decided someone shouldn't die, they didn't die. It was unfortunate this ability didn't stretch to immortal beings however, the power over mortals were enough for him. And so was his plan for Voldemort. Ole Tommy Boy was afraid of death, and so he was afraid of him. Tom had created the horcruxes in an effort to extend his life, to gain immortality in a way. In the original timeline, Harry had destroyed the bits of soul locked in the horcruxes, essentially killing Tom's soul little by little. As Master of Death, he now had control over the pieces of soul. He could let them die, as they originally had…or he could send them on to join the base soul, making Voldemort whole again.

The problem with that was…immortality. Voldemort wanted it. And while, yes Harry _could_ keep him alive as long as he wanted, Voldemort wouldn't want to be dependent on him. It just wasn't the person he was. So, even if he saved Tom's soul…he wouldn't really save Tom unless he could think of a way to make Tom immortal. But, if he _did _make him immortal and he started causing problems for a True immortal being like Magic…to do so was opening up a whole other barrel of monkeys. So really, did he _want_ to keep Tom alive? There were better options for the leader of the Revolution he was sure.

_Taptap Taptaptap_ "UP! Get Up! Now!" He heard Petunia put a pan on the stove for the bacon, and she was back moments later "Aren't you up yet?" she screeched loudly through the cupboard door.

Now unlike the _last time_ Harry had been in this situation, he was not afraid of his 'loving family' and knew he would be able to leave shortly. So he silently made his way out of his cupboard dressed, for the last summer, in Dudley's castoffs to make a nice greasy breakfast for the Dursley's. Maybe if he made enough, he could kill off Vernon before his third year in school. With that happy thought, Harry was able to completely ignore Dudley's whining about presents and Harry going to the zoo with them that day. And when Vernon started grumbling obnoxiously about motorcycles, this Harry didn't say a word, just stared firmly out the window. All he had to do now was set the Boa loose on Dudley. Perhaps this time he'd send the snake to Brazil after it escaped, it had after all, amused him in the last time he had been here.

**oOo**

The zoo 'fiasco' went splendidly. The Boa actually bit someone this time, so Harry did end up sending it away. It was kind of his fault, but really, if people just got out of its way, there wouldn't have been a problem.

The stay in the cupboard was worth it. It gave him the free time he needed to start himself on nutrient potions. He could always conjure food now anyway, so it wasn't as if he really missed the cheese sandwiches.

**oOo**

And then it was the day. July 17th. His letter was due today, and this time, he wasn't going to be _stupid_ and open it in front of _them_. Nope.

And so, not arguing about getting the mail, Harry shoved it in his cupboard and continued as if nothing had happened. Which really, hadn't yet. That was tomorrow.

Though he did get a good laugh seeing Dudley in his Smeltings uniform again.

**oOo**

That night, back in his cupboard, he chuckled as he read his letter. Minerva McGonagall. He had barely seen her during his first school years. Just in class and at meals. Some Head of House/Deputy Headmistress/Transfiguration professor she had turned out to be. Not at all suited to all three posts, who ignored three first years when they spoke about something top secret being hidden in the castle? Shaking his head, he refocused his attention to the present. Now all he had to do was respond and make his way to the Leaky Cauldron. Grinning, he conjured a single piece of parchment, a quill, and ink, before he started writing his acceptance to Hogwarts invitation for the first time.

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_I, Harrison James Potter, hereby accept placement at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on the basis of magical enrichment, provided said establishment meet my needs as a training wizard. Should any of these needs not be met, I reserve the right to transfer or remove myself from the Hogwarts List of Enrolled Students at any time._

_Sincerely,_

_Harrison Potter_

He grinned as he wrote out the acceptance letter to Hogwarts as per pureblood regulations, before grabbing another sheet of paper to do some damage control. There was no way Dumbledore would just plainly accept Harry knowing pureblood customs, and he would rather not be in suspicion so early on. Thus, he began writing the typical acceptance of muggleborn students…without securing his magical signature, of course.

_Deputy headmistress,_

_I do hope that my letter of acceptance is correct; I found the format in one of my mother's old books in the attic. If it's not, I'd be happy to fix it as per the institute's requirements. I look forward to attending Hogwarts this year._

_Thank you,_

_Harry Potter_

He finished his writing with a flourish, and set off to send them out. Sneaking outside, he spotted the owl that had most likely been sitting there all day, and called it to him with a short hoot, holding his arm out for it to land on. Tying his letters to its leg, and giving it a conjured owl treat, he let it loose. He had done it. He was now a Hogwarts student, himself being his magical guardian.

He wouldn't have put it past Dumbledore to use his second letter as his acceptance, giving Dumbledore reason to become his magical guardian. The first time Harry had found _that_ bit of knowledge out, he had been surprised, and disgusted with Dumbledore. That Dumbledore had kept his guardianship, instead of passing it to his Head of House, as is custom for muggleborns, or students who don't reply correctly to the school invitation, had been the last nail in the coffin. Being someone else's magical guardian gives them access to Family Vaults in possession of said student, and the ability to arrange marriage contracts among other things, if the guardianship lasts more than 5 years. Typically there are no halfblooded or pureblooded students with a staff member as their guardian, so usually there are no vaults to be at the mercy of a staff member. However, Harry hadn't replied to his letters last time. He didn't accept placement in Hogwarts, Hagrid had sent a letter to Dumbledore accepting for him, which made Harry a ward of the Headmaster. In the last timeline he had discovered a contract with Ginny Weasley, and had only been happy she had died before it could be carried out. He hoped it wouldn't come to that this time….Mysterious deaths do haunt him so.

**oOo**

Minerva McGonagall was not surprised to find a letter of acceptance waiting for her in her office. On the contrary, it was quite usual for this time of year for her to receive several dozen addressed from the muggleborn students. It was her job, after all, to read through and magically stamp Hogwarts' Stamp in the corner of each accepted student's letter, making them a student of Hogwarts. She was the magical guardian of every student that replied to the school's invitation directly to her. Oh of course there were a small few who replied to the Headmaster himself, but she was the primary guardian for most muggleborn students until their sorting. She _was_ surprised, however, to find Harry Potter's acceptance letter filed in the pile of students _not_ in need of a magical guardian. Of all students, that was not one she had expected. Perhaps Dumbledore _had_ done the right thing, leaving him with those muggles, after all, Harry displayed knowledge of the magical world with his acceptance letter. She allowed herself a small smile, and continued reading through, and applying the Hogwarts approval stamp to acceptance letters. It would be an interesting 7 years, of that she was sure.

**oOo**

It was around noon the next day he felt the wards shifting. Not so much to alert Dumbledore, just enough to allow Harry his visitor from Gringotts delivering his key. The key would allow him access to his parents' material legacy, to become Lord Potter, and Lord Potter-Black at his convenience. He greeted the goblin curtly in gobbledegook before concluding business. He had his key, a portkey to the leaky Cauldron (for a 'small' fee of course) and time. He was thankful to Magic for allowing him into the past. However, it had been years, there was no way even he could remember everything. He could only hope to make the wizarding world better, more in tune to magic. Perhaps this time, with his enhanced mind and magic, he could find his soul's mate. It was something very few, excluding Veela who can sense their mate, actually did. To be able to share his immortality with the one who matched him so completely…would be bliss. He wouldn't be alone for eternity. Soul mates are typically born within 30 years of each other, so yes, he had the time to look, perhaps not as much as he wished, but enough that he had a real chance of finding that person. Definitely enough time to save his vaults from a meddling old man.

He had found out much later in his old life that after he hadn't replied to his letters within the time frame the last time, Harry's key had been delivered to Dumbledore, who had sent Hagrid to get Harry. It was all due to timing of course. Had Harry at least declined admission, his key would have been delivered by a goblin the next day. However, because he hadn't even been allowed to respond in any way shape or form, the moment the clock struck midnight, the key was delivered to Albus Dumbledore.

Because Harry had not replied by the 30th, an owl would not have had the time to make it with a letter from Hogwarts and back again with a reply, thus the moment the clock struck the midnight (ie the 31st) the headmaster received charge of Harry Potter because Harry's name was written down before his birth. Which means his parents wanted him to go, which means even if he hadn't replied, he was considered a future student of Hogwarts which means unless he declined he was a ward of Albus'. It was all very confusing. Essentially, his parents gave him the choice, but he hadn't picked yes or no, so the choice was taken out of his hands after a certain period of time.

But not this time. This time he knew his rights as a wizard, and the last Potter. He knew of Dumbledore's schemes and manipulations, how he liked to play with people, as if they were chess pieces, and how to circumvent the majority of them in one move. This time he knew more than the old wizard. And he wasn't about to lose.

**oOo**

I have him out of the cupboard, getting the letter, on July 17th that leaves 2 weeks before July 31st (2 weeks to reply)

(1 stone=14lbs so 10.7 stone is about 150lbs)

**Again, a bit confusing but lets roll with it shall we?**

**Remember to vote for pairing on profile. I want to have the pairing set by the next few chapters, so you have a while since Im busy with ASoP. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

If anyone is wondering why it took me so long to update…well my fanfiction goes through fazes. I'll get really interested in a certain category, and lose interest in others. Eventually I always come back though, I just like…take a vacation. So I'm back (I hope) for a while. But who knows, I could get sucked into Batman Begins/Dark Knight, Hey Arnold, and Glee again. Here's hoping! But seriously, it was mostly Batman. Gotta love Christian Bale as Bruce Wayne, I mean -really!-

I have him out of the cupboard, getting the letter, on July 17th that leaves 2 weeks before July 31st (2 weeks to reply)

(1 stone=14lbs so 10.7 stone is about 150lbs)

**Chapter Two**

Telling his 'relatives' he was leaving to go to the school they didn't want him to qualify for, to learn something they hated, and wouldn't be back except for summers when he would only inhabit Dudley's toy room had been interesting. If you consider interesting to be complete silence as he walked out the door. He laughed merrily as he waited in the backyard for his portkey to activate, evidenced by a slight hum of magic. The grin he had been wearing never slipping as he landed elegantly…well as elegant as a 10 year old can be, in the port of the Leaky Cauldron. It wasn't much, just a circle of a landing space on the roof of the building and an arrow painted on the ground to some stairs that lead down to the pub. Still, he was already happier with this trip than the last. Perhaps because he wasn't being escorted by a half-giant that practically demanded attention? Hagrid was incapable of being discreet.

Nevertheless, he was here. This was typically a momentous occasion in a young student's life, the first journey to Diagon Alley as an accepted Hogwarts Student. He felt excitement he hadn't felt since his discovery of magic; this was truly the beginning of it all. Everything he did from here on out would be different...well ok, he passed that stage already but it hadn't really kicked in until he noticed the _now_ he was standing in.

Making his way down the stairs and into the pub, he made sure to avoid letting anyone get a glimpse of his scar, before applying a weak glamour. He wasn't ready for the mob just yet. And he most definitely was _not _going to alert Tom the barkeep to his arrival, as he would surely notify Dumbledore and his customers. After all, if the boy-who-lived frequented the Leaky Cauldron…well Tom would get much more business now wouldn't he?

Harry had a while to wait, not many people shop for school supplies over a month before hand, so those currently in the pub weren't liable to be leaving it too soon. To pass the time, he turned his thoughts to the Magical Guardian clause of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The teachers that visit the muggleborn students are not allowed, by law, to explicitly tell them how to answer their letters, muggleborns are either supposed to find the answer themselves or have a magical guardian at school. Not doing so proves that the student is ignorant of the wizarding world. A magical guardian is supposed to guide muggleborn students when they ask for help, and if asked by the student, give detailed information about the magical world. This information can be found out in Hogwarts: A History. Both his mother Lilly, and Hermione had chosen to allow themselves to have magical guardians because a MG gives information to the student about the magical world, which purebloods and halfbloods take for granted that is never written down, just some customs and things like that.

Having a MG dates back to the beginning of Hogwarts, it was a 'program' developed to help muggleborns become a permanent part of wizarding society, going so far as being able to arrange marriage for the 'child' in question, although the MG must have consent from headmaster of the school. The practice of MG has changed most drastically from the times of the Founders, while the post has not formally changed, nowdays the guardian merely acts as a sort of guidance through the child's school years, relinquishing the post once the child in question has either graduated or transferred schools.

This is easily found information, and one of the many reasons purebloods look down on muggleborns. The mudbloods don't bother to learn about the world they invade, presuming their culture should be known…kind of like an American visiting another country, not knowing the language then gets upset when they aren't much understood, or aren't treated as a 'normal' person of the country. It was like that, the muggleborns being the ignorant tourists. He snorted; he could see where purebloods were coming from. He remembered when he realized what Dumbledore had done to him. Luckily he had been thwarted by his own meddling, however inadvertently.

It was an hour and forty-five minutes before he spotted a group heading for the entrance large enough for him to join without attracting much notice. Unfortunately, this caused it to be a bit cramped before the gateway to the Alley. Now, Harry wasn't exactly a large..or even average..sized child, for him to be cramped was a difficult. Luckily whoever was in front quickly tapped the brinks in the correct pattern, which was, Harry thought amused, a complete waste of magic, seeing as only witches and wizards knew the entrance was behind the Leaky Cauldron anyway and no squib would feel very welcome in the wizarding world anyway. As the group trudged through the now open archway, Harry allowed himself an honest, albeit small, smile.

"Welcome," he whispered the words that, once upon a memory, felt like the beginning of his life, "to Diagon Alley."

**oOo**

Gringotts was expecting him. They had arranged his portkey, and the next logical step after all, was money. Harry briefly debated taking full control of his godfather's assets, before deciding against it for now. Sirius had been willing to do anything for Harry after his stay in Azkaban, and had depended on the Black vault after his escape. However, Harry _had_ made sure he was notified of any transfers to any vault other than his own. Just because he liked Sirius, didn't mean he had to be stupid about it. He wasn't going to play a fool this time around, unless it suited him at the time, but he rather doubted it. And the first thing to go would be the glasses; followed by the rats' nest he called his hair. Two quick potions and they'd be fixed in no time. Of course, not one to give up an advantage, he'd still wear glasses, they'd just be clear. His hair, he knew, would stay thick, but become moderately straight with a slight wave, and easier to manage. It had the added benefit of making his older self look quite attractive, if he did say so himself.

Making himself comfortable in Clawgrip, his new account manager's office, he sent a missive allowing the transference of funds in order to pay for the slightly illegal potions. They did, after all, contain the extinct Emperial Dragon's scales. Not that it was a problem for him, Vanessa had been extremely helpful when he asked for some. He snickered.

It took an hour for him to make and take the potions, and another for them to take effect, but he was glad to be his own person, instead of a walking reminder of James Potter. Much easier to blend in when you didn't look like a dead man, even if he was your father. Especially if you are one Harry Potter, proclaimed savior of the world.

**oOo**

Once he left the bank, smiling at the inscription, he made his way around the Alley.

Purchasing a black trunk with three keyed compartments, he set off to complete the rest of his school shopping; stopping into the apothecary, he left an extra order to be delivered in September for freshness. After September the quality of Diagon Alley's wares improved. Because really, students generally weren't in need of expensive or top of the line products, this the people of Britain knew, as they had once been in that exact place. Students didn't care about potions' ingredients, or whether or not a pet was cheaper in the spring. Harry certainly hadn't, but he knew better now. And so he bought enough to tide him over until his fresh supplies came midway through September.

Harry had purchased his basic book supplies quickly, making sure to buy only the required books. After all, he had 125,000 years of experienced knowledge, why bother buying books telling you what you already know? He might have foregone getting required books if it wouldn't have been suspicious. Sure he might be questioned about knowing spells, considering he was supposed to have grown up 'muggle' but he'd cross that bridge when it came to it. If anything, he could just write down what he needed as he went along.

After his robes were taken care of, (and scoffing at Madam Malkin when she tried to sell him one of those ridiculous hats) Harry decided to stop for an ice cream before heading to Ollivander's shop. He was curious as to his wand. As the Master of Death, his true wand was the Elder Wand, and in his past life, his Holly and Pheonix. This time, he already was destined for the Elder wand, so really he didn't know if Old Ollivander had something for him.

Entering the shop, he sent out a faint magical wave, searching for a suitable match. Though they responded immediately, unfortunately, nothing responded _correctly,_ only a few wands letting off a small reaction to his magic. It seemed Cherry, wood of death, rebirth, and new awakenings would work for him should he wish it to; along with Beech, the wood of tolerance, past knowledge and soft criticism; and Birch, meaning new beginnings and cleansing of the past. Turning, Harry Potter left Ollivander's mere seconds after entering it. There was nothing there for him. He'd have to visit his old…or was it new? ...haunt to retrieve something from his forest. Rolling his eyes he sighed, his life could never be easy could it.

**oOo**

The Land of the Dead, as Harry jokingly referred to it as, was merely the home given to him as Master of Death. It resided in a sort of 'shadow' or alternate Earth meant for the immortal beings, every being had one of their own in realm like existances. Harry's was a little chaotic, as any and all extinct animals existed there. He really didn't know _why_ they did, they just _did_. It was one of those things a person always wonders about, like how they make twist ice cream without the flavors mixing together (maybe it has something to do with the weight of the liquid, like oil and water?). His house was a two story thing with three bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a livingroom, kitchen, library, and basement surrounded by a seemingly quiet forest.

Well, mostly quiet. Because tripping over stray roots and bushes, grumbling about time travel and "stupid old men with their stupid shop with stupid limited wands and their stupidness" was Harry Potter, Master of Death in search of the answer to his wand problem. Or, as it were, lack of wand.

Abruptly, he stopped; he could feel it, he was close. The tree was calling to him again. Turning his head he spotted it and nearly crooned. 'It' was a fully grown Cypress, representative of knowing the value of sacrifice and amusingly, the Greek God of Death Hades.

Focusing his attention and magic onto the healthy tree, he spread his right hand at the center of the tree trunk and watched as it slowly began to glow, the forest emitting a low humming noise. He slowly pulled his palm away, fingers following after as his wand slowly departed from inside the tree, ejecting itself into his hand. He whirled around and fired a silent cutting hex at the nearest dead tree, causing it to split in half. He lowered his new wand and allowed himself a true smile before silently popping back to Diagon Alley. He had a mate to find.

**oOo**

Harry decided to see if he could find a familiar. He scoffed at the thought of another bird. He had no one to write to; he didn't know why Hagrid had bought him Hedwig anyway. Well ok Hagrid had said something about not liking cats, but really, it was supposed to be Harry's present. What if _he _had liked cats? And yes, he had loved Hedwig. But she had barely ever had anything to do. Poor bird deserved to have a life that didn't involved sitting in a cage 4 months of the year and sitting around for the other 8. His first year he was pretty sure she'd only had a letter from Hagrid, which was on the grounds. So no, he decided, no bird for Harry. He didn't know what he wanted.

Hell, he didn't know what to think of his first year. How was he to handle it? The quidditch, the dragon, Fluffy, the stone, Quirrell…he should probably plan things farther in advance. And where should he have himself sorted? Gryffindor was out, unless he wanted to play as close to the original as possible. On the other hand Slytherin, while it fit, would give him attention he really didn't need. Then again, he really didn't fit Hufflepuff, which ironically was the only common room he hadn't been inside. Ravenclaw might be alright, but he didn't really need the attention he would get from girls like Cho…and he wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to put the Gryffs with the Claws to help Ron with his mission. Ronald Bilius Weasley. What a waste of space and magic. It had been years since Harry had seen him, though he remembered his death fondly. Ron had been a needy and jealous prat throughout their whole 'friendship' and quite frankly became even worse when Harry hadn't married Ginny immediately after the war, then blaming her death on Harry.

Deeply involved in his mussing, he barely noticed as he crashed into a tall body, sending both of their purchases to the ground. Harry, brought back to the present by the bump, barely managed to catch his balance as he apologized profusely, and immediately began picking up packages. He swore softly as he noticed a bottle of blood from a black unicorn was shattered and spreading over the ground, before noticing the other person wasn't speaking, as Harry sorted their shopping out. Glancing up, he froze for a moment at the sight of Potions Master Severus Snape merely staring at him in slight shock.

**oOo**

**Notes:** yes this chapter is a couple hundred words shorter than the last one. I'm sorry, but my muse decides when chapters end. I can't seem to make myself write more, so I'm posting it and moving on to the next chapter. Which has exactly 6 words at the moment. lol

TTFN!


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning:** Starts off in Snape-o-view

Thanks to those who left long questioning reviews, I love those! But sometimes, in the case of Magical Guardians…to be honest that idea surprised me as much as you. I haven't got it 100% figured out yet

And thanks to **Henriette**, who made me laugh when you called my Harry sassy :D

Honestly a sentence describing Harry's wand was left out as I edited it (moved stuff around) and it was deleted, so let us just pretend as his hand was centered on the Cypress tree his own blood went into it hmm? And yes I do feel a little sheepish about that. Though not enough to go back and fix it.

I know there are Americans that are alright when visiting other countries but, as an American, I know 99.99% of my graduating class in High School aren't those people. At least, not yet; and Children around 10-11 years old have this problem and in the magical world I can assume most don't bother researching old customs focusing on the (not being treated the same) aspect of this new world.

**Chapter Three**

He hadn't wanted to leave the castle, but he needed the black unicorn's blood for his experiment. He wanted to see if silver or black blood made a difference with his Wolfsbane. Blood from a black unicorn was hard to get and expensive, more so than regular unicorn's blood. Black unicorns were rarely seen by the public eye, as no one had quite found out where they preferred to live; getting one to willingly give _anything_ was even rarer. So, after procuring a measly 2 ounces of it, after 6 months of searching, he was livid to find it soaking into the ground due to a bump by a bumbling imbecile. He had every intention of ripping the idiot a new one before making said idiot pay for the damages, when he caught sight of him.

Severus Snape didn't like being surprised. Despised it, actually, and went out of his way to avoid it. So when he realized he had run into the Potter Spawn, he was ready to burst with hatred; merely for the fact he had been surprised by the Spawn and ruined a good 8 months of work. His insults died on his tongue however, when he took stock of the boy.

He wasn't much to look at, a child of 10, he was smaller than expected, but the Spawn, contrary to previous reports, was not the spitting image of Severus' childhood tormentor. Where James' hair had been an untamable mess, the Spawn's was more soft, controlled curls with a faint red highlight in the sun, vibrant green eyes currently not impeded by monstrosities the Potters called glasses, a small unhealthy sized frame just starting to fill out and a yellowed bruise on the boy's right side of his jaw far too large to be one of another child. Something wasn't right…the Spawn wasn't what he had grown to expect. The child was babbling nonsense about paying for the unicorn blood, only serving to shock Severus, and apologies, simultaneously sorting out their respective packages. The boy apparently realized Severus' silence, because he pausing in his babbling and looked up into his eyes.

"Where" he began quietly "did you get that bruise boy" the boy flinched minutely, still looking into his eyes.

Severus was immediately pulled into a short memory of yelling cupboards and falling.. being pushed? down a flight of stairs and thrown into a..cupboard?

God help him. Harry Potter reminded him of himself.

Clearly, someone hated him.

oOo

Harry was surprised, to say the least, to see Snape out of Hogwarts' Grounds. Then again, Snape was a world renowned Potions Master. Who Harry had just run into and spilled his Black Unicorn Blood. Well shit. There wasn't much Harry could do about the blood, Black Unicorns weren't technically in his jurisdiction…though a few of the plants they ate were. Still, they weren't common -anywhere- Harry could get to them. So he had no chance of _replacing_ the blood, and since he really had no will to be on Snape's bad side…perhaps he could offer him to pay for the blood and offer Emperial Dragon scales to him? Not many, of course, if anyone had more than 5 the ministry would most likely discover it and seize them in the name of…well The Ministry. Harry quickly began sorting out their packages, his mouth running away from him, until he noticed that Snape hadn't said _anything_ since the initial crash. Harry turned his gaze to the man standing in front of him, catching his eyes. _Something_ in his gut twisted, he could feel Snape skimming his memories of the bruise. Truthfully, he'd had it so long he'd forgotten about it…of course it wouldn't have been so bad if Dudley had let it heal before hitting him again. It was barely noticeable, but of course Snape the spy-who-betrayed would notice it; he wasn't one of the Dark Lord's favorites for nothing. Harry forced himself to flinch when he asked about it; he was supposed to be a beaten savior anyway, and maybe he could appeal to Snape's past experiences and tone down the malice this time.

Just a little.

Maybe.

Oh who was he trying to kid?

oOo

"N-Nowhere important, it was just an accident. Look, I'm really sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going and I can see I've ruined whatever aspirations you had with the Black Unicorn blood…if you give me your name I'll pay you back through Gringotts within the week." He tried to be short and to the point, considering his rush, Snape clearly had other places to be. As if realizing that very thought, Snape straightened to his full height, glared his infamous glare and snarled his vault number, before turning on his heel and striding away, robes billowing behind him. Harry felt a twinge of amusement, for all Severus Snape's harshness and hatred of such things, he sure had a flair for the dramatic.

oOo

One of Harry's most favorite things about his Shadow Earth, was that he didn't understand how every extinct animal could exist there considering how large some of them were and the environment needed to sustain them. It didn't make sense, but then again, he lived in a world of magic. Sometimes it was easier to just accept that some things just existed, that not everything could be explained logically. It was nice, considering his mental age, to not know how and why everything worked. Some things, he thought happily, were meant to just be magic.

He was currently wadding through a swamp that surrounded Vanessa's territory. Curious beings, Emperial Dragons…perhaps it was just Vanessa? Either way, the only way Harry was getting to her nest was by walking.

Humming and trudging through the wetland, Harry was in a good mood. He laughed to himself, nothing like a good hike through a giant puddle of goop to put one in a good mood. It wasn't much further to Vanessa's cave, he just had to climb up the water fall. It truthfully wasn't that difficult seeing as the water fall was a small one from a stream. It was just the rocky incline that really was the problem, but, finding an exposed tree root, Harry hauled himself up the last few feet. It was now only a matter of following the stream, one of Vanessa's closer food sources.

Finally reaching Vanessa's main dwelling, Harry smiled when he saw Vanessa waiting for him next to some of her shed skin that she would normally use to insulate her nests. Somehow she always knew what he came for.

Vanessa was lying contentedly upon a large slab of rock sunning herself, causing her midnight scales to shimmer in the light as she breathed. Focusing her cerulean eyes upon him, Harry laughed at the mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "And what, my lady, is your request?"

oOo

A/N: If you stumble upon anything funny, a phrase or scene, that you'd like in the story please tell me, I actually have been writing my stories around half formed ideas and mini scenes :)

And yes I know and recognize that it is not spelled Emperial but Imperial. I did that for a reason.

PS Im sorry, I have college and a 5month old baby girl to watch that pretty much eats up all my time…plus the whole Vanessa the Dragon thing was just kicking my butt.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Im sorry im sorry! As crazy as it sounds, i kinda forgot this existed. Heh...anyway..Sydney turned 1 on the 31st. It was crazy. And she's sort of walking. Just a few steps every now and then but hey its happening people.

**IMPORTANT**: So, please go vote on my profile about whether or not Tom should be Leader of the dark please?

**Chapter Four**

Making his way back to Gringotts once again, Harry couldn't keep the grin off his face. Vanessa was his favorite to visit in his Shadow Earth. Not only had she anticipated his need for scales, she had given him a gallon of blood (which, considering her size was barely an ounce to her.) And sure he had to play matchmaker for the dragon, but really, all he had to do was get Ruffalo to meet her and his job would be done. Who knew Vanessa wanted hatchlings anyway?

In any case, he had the scales galleons AND Emperial Dragon blood for Snape. Surely that had to count for something in Snape's book. A Black Unicorn was nothing compared to Vanessa. He grinned, if only he could be there to see Severus' reaction to Harry's repayment/apology in person; it was sure to be amusing.

oOo

Back in Diagon, Harry treated himself to a hideously large bowl of ice cream smothered with caramel and chocolate sauce, simultaneously sending out feelers for his mate. He didn't have much control over his magical sensing...at least, not for a mate he had no clue as to the real identity of yet. Finishing his ice cream he sighed and left the stand, walking a bit further down the road.

Harry made one final sweep of the Alley, and with his business concluded, vanished from his place that would once have become WWW, without a sound.

oOo

The time passed relatively quickly for Harry, who spent most of his remaining 'vacation' time to reorganize and enlarge his Shadow Earth due to a sudden large influx of Kringles; creatures that ate dead skin. He was simply exhausted, and his right eye was inexplicably twitching every 40 minutes, but on the bright side his skin was almost inhumanly soft as the Kringles had feasted upon his skin before agreeing to only eat what they were invited to. This pleased Vanessa, who had been concerned for her shed skin, and tickled the Rady-Rolfes who spent most of their time scratching at their scaly hide that regrew every 3 days. Of course this took several weeks to accomplish, what with an angry territorial Vanessa and hungry Kringles squeaking loudly to be fed, it was one very ruffled Harry that plopped into his bed for a long sleep, not bothering to change into sleep clothes.

This was the Harry that arrived at Platform 9 ¾ though to the casual observer, Harry seemed to be just another kid making his way to another year at Hogwarts.

He was dressed in expensive spell resistant robes from Paris, dragon skin boots, a deep green dress shirt, pressed black slacks, and his new clear glasses. He looked like a wealthy pureblooded wizard child on his way to school.

Harry strode confidently across the Platform, barely acknowledging the looks he was getting from various pureblooded families trying to place him, rather focusing on both maintaining his composure and avoiding certain… annoyances.

Keeping away from the back of the train, preferring the front where few students liked to be as it was closer to the loud engine and, consequently, quite a distance away from the bathrooms, Harry was determined to completely miss a certain red family.

However, naïve Harry Potter hadn't interrupted the Weasley's journey to the Platform, thus upsetting a headmaster's plan. Harry expected Dumbledore to have a contingency plan, for a great chess master does. And Dumbledore was a great chess master.

So it came to be no surprise when his compartment door was rattled by the force of knocking. He prepared to stand to open the door, ready to send Ronald on his way…-far- away from him. The door opened of its own accord however, and Harry found not Ron Weasley, but Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Malfoy looked a bit out of place between the two towering boys, his blond hair accented by Posec robes, crisp white dress shirt with silver stitching, designer black slacks and his unicorn blood-enhanced silver broach with intricate detailing. The other boys, while dressed in expensive robes, wore cotton mass production pants and black shirts. The way they traveled sort of reminded Harry of an Oreo.

Malfoy, to his eternal credit, appeared surprised someone was occupying the compartment before pulling his pureblood face and cautiously introduced himself. "Hello, my..companions and I were searching for an empty compartment. My name is Draconis Lucien Malfoy." The unsaid 'Who are you?' filled the silence of the compartment. Harry mentally sighed, there went his peaceful ride to Hogwarts. "Pleased to make your acquaintance Draconis, Harrison Potter. Feel free to join me here, I believe the train is due to depart momentarily."

"We appreciate the invitation."

For a moment he was worried Draco would make a scene, or broadcast Harry's presence on the train but he noticed Draco motioning Crabbe and Goyle into the compartment. Crabbe and Goyle chose to sit across from each other in the seats closest to the door; Harry himself was by the window, leaving Draco to sit directly across from Harry. Harry covertly studied Draco as the trio made themselves comfortable in his compartment. The two larger boys were, for all their outward appearances, breathing furniture; most likely because Draco had not relaxed around Harry. Draco was a different matter altogether, he looked ready to burst. Looking closer he tried to pinpoint why. And there it was, the pure delight shining in Draco's eyes at being invited to sit with _thee_ Harry Potter, supposed Beacon of Light. Maybe Harry would let Draco think he'd converted him to the Dark…

"I apologize for interrupting you, Harrison." …or maybe not.

"Please, call me Harry. We're going to be in school together, we might as well be friendly." And his use of _friend_ly wasn't _at all_ subtle manipulation. Harry Potter wouldn't play on Draco's secret desire to have a real friend. Nope, not Harry.

Draco looked conflicted, like he wanted to let Harry be his friend, but his pureblood upraising and manners told him to only have minions. Harry, who could see Draco struggling with his decision, added "You can drop the formalities, I won't broadcast it to the world without your say so if you swear to do the same for me Draconis." Draco's reply came almost instantaneously "Everyone calls me Draco." Harry grinned slightly at this burst from Draco, spying the slight flush of his cheeks. "Draco it is. If you don't mind me asking Draco, is that a Persephone broach you're wearing? It's quite lovely, you have excellent taste. It really sets off your eyes." Harry watched Draco's eyes light up again at his observation. Only the fabulously wealthy could afford Persephone designs, and they were only advertised in high end shops and magazines. That Harry had recognized it and complemented Draco had shown Draco that Harry was not another uninformed wizard. Still, Harry knew it would be a while until Draco really trusted him, but hey, it was a start. "Yes, it's one of the newest designs, only 50 made like it. Mother and I had ours personalized, of course, to make them unique. You shop Persephone?"

"Of course, her designs are truly timeless. Add that nothing by Persephone is mass produced like that hack Malkin…Can you believe she tried to sell me one of those muggle hats? Honestly, like any true wizard would wear something like that in _any_ age is absurd. Stuff of muggle fairae tales has no place in my wardrobe, I assure you. I ordered my robes through the store, special order to Damon Posec, merely because I had no time to travel directly to Paris before school started." Hey, no one could say Harry didn't do his research before traveling back in time. Not that anyone else knew but…and he did learn to enjoy the finer things in life before his trip back, might as well put his knowledge to use.

"I agree! How anyone can stand Malkin's little shop is beyond me. She doesn't even have any silk! It's all average cotton or some cheap fabric she gets from the muggles. Muggles! They aren't even spell resistant!" Draco sounded so affronted, Harry nearly laughed, but allowed himself a small smile.

"A fashion tragedy, but someone has to cater to the lower caste I suppose. It might as well be her, though I imagine she considers herself a true and popular designer just because she's in Diagon and the uninformed order from her. With the influx of mud-gleborns she has a steady client base." No Harry didn't intentionally almost say mudblood, he's the Beacon of Light remember; the Beacon!

Watching him, Harry could see Draco catch Harry's 'slip up' "Yes, I suppose you're correct, she has her uses. So, Harry, have you given any thought to what House you'll be sorted into?"

And there it was. A test of where his loyalties lay. This Draco wasn't exactly subtle. Harry found he rather liked having the upper hand.

"Yes, it's a bit of a concern really. I'm told many expect me to be in Gryffindor," Draco mouth twitched into a barely noticeable frown "though I doubt the hat will even consider that venue. Based on personality, I believe I'd most likely be a Slytherin," "Really? That's great I.." Draco happily started before Harry finished his sentence, "but I won't allow myself to be sorted there." Immediately Draco's eyes shuttered as he bitterly asked, "And why not? Evil wizards galore?"

Harry laughed, and Draco's expression changed to puzzled anger. "Why are you laughing?" he demanded.

"You really think that's the reason Harry Potter, 'Beacon of Light', can't be in Slytherin? That's hysterical. No, the expectations are for me to be Dumbledore's favorite. While there's no way I could be Gryffindor, there's also no chance I'd be accepted as a Slytherin. The public outcry and distrust alone would bring unfavorable attention to me. The only options for me to fly under the radar are Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff." Harry explained.

"Draco, the wizarding world hasn't recognized me in public for _years_, the first time they hear about me again will be where I'm sorted. I need to play a certain part, and I can't do that in Slytherin. Do you understand?" Harry watched as Draco slowly digested Harry's explanation, and saw Draco's unhappy realization that his words were true.

"Yes, well. If anything, your plot just proved you belong in Slytherin, I suppose I'll have to get used to having a…an acquaintance in another House."

"We'll be friends Draco. I asked, and you accepted, remember. And what makes you so sure you won't be in any other House?"

"If you're playing a certain part, wouldn't being friends with me not be included in it, I'm a Malfoy remember?" Oh wasn't that cute, Draco was pouting. Resisting the urge to coo and pinch Draco's cheeks Harry adopted a serious look and pulled out his Cypress wand.

Harry held it aloft and said "I Harrison James Potter hereby solemnly swear to be Draconis Lucien Malfoy's friend and keep his secrets until the time he allows me to reveal them or in the case of his well-being should he agree to do the same for me." It was a huge risk he was taking, but somehow his instincts were telling him to keep Draco close. There was just something about him Harry needed to be around.

Draco was shocked as he shakily recited the same oath, the magic creating a silver glow around them as it accepted their pledges.

A few minutes passed as the two friends stared at each other and the glow faded away.

Harry smiled.

It was the beginning.

**oOo POV change: Draco  
**

"..Friends then. I know I'll be in Slytherin, all my family have been." Draco was cautiously happy. Harry had just agreed to be his friend. A real, honest to goddess, friend. Harry Potter had just vowed to be his friend and keep his secrets; and sure he had to do the same but…a real friend. Not one of his father's business partners's children trying to get in on his father's good graces. And it was Harry Potter. Harry Potter, who mocked his own Boy Who Lived status, calling himself the "Freaking Beacon of Light, cue dramatic music." He had to write his mother! And his father…His father was never going to believe him.

End Chapter

**GO VOTE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: _IMPORTANTE!_**:Ok so if you've had issues voting, just PM your vote to me. I have no idea whats wrong so eh. Anyway, this chapter isn't what I wanted it to be but I needed to get this up and didn't want to send another false hope of a new chapter. SO, that means its a bit weird when you read about Draco later, but I'm sorry. Can't be helped. SO I'm working on the next chapter but its barely anything at the moment.

**Chapter Five**

They were about half an hour away from Hogwarts station, and in the middle of a debate on cloak materials, when the compartment door was flung open, stopping all conversation. It was him.

Ronald Weasley stood in the doorway, breathing hard, robes askew, as if he had run the length of the train several times checking for the Boy Who Lived.

He probably had.

And, Harry noticed, the smudge of soot from the family's flooing into Mrs. Figg's livingroom before leaving for King's Cross was still there despite Molly's attempts to clear it off. Harry was brought back to attention when Ron spoke.

"Oi, anyone here seen Potter?" he blurted loudly. The other boys in the compartment were silent. It was clear Harry had no intention of bringing the red-headed menace's attention to him.

"And what would you want with Harry Potter? And for that matter, what would Potter want with the likes of _you_?" Draco drawled, smirking as Ron's face heated up.

"I'm his best mate, so if you've seen him you better tell me where he is." Ron huffed angrily

Draco's eyes narrowed, "If he _is _your…'best mate' how would you have lost him, surely if he wanted your..company..wouldn't he be with you? Then again with your family, I guess you'd be used to losing."

"How would _you_ know anything about _my_ family then eh? You don't even know my name." Ron taunted Draco. Ron always had been stupid.

Draco sniffed, "There's no need to ask who you are. My father's told me all of the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford. Clearly he understated his description." This said, Draco sneered at Ron, motioning Crabbe and Goyle who had, previous to Ron's interruption, been in a discussion about steak, to be ready to remove the boy should the need arise.

If Harry's past was anything to go by, Ron's anger at Malfoy seemed to encompass his vision; Harry hoped Draco's distraction was enough to get Ron to leave without noticing him at all.

In a flurry of red and frayed graying robes, Ron made to attack Draco, but was obstructed by Crabbe and Goyle blocking his way, looking meaner than Harry had ever seen them in first year. However, in his rage, Ron didn't take notice of the two larger boys until he found himself deposited outside his compartment by Goyle, and Crabbe had sent a boil hex at his feet.

The compartment free of any more intrusions, Crabbe and Goyle accepted the rest of Draco's trolley candy and went back to their discussion about meat seasonings.

Harry glanced at Draco questioningly, who was sitting smugly in his seat sucking on one of Harry's blood pops.

"Their families have been on retainer with mine for centuries. We protect their businesses from the political aspects of our world and they protect us. Vincent and Greg are some of my closest confidents as they are under contract. I gave them my food because…well I like to keep them happy too." At the last confession, Draco blushed a bit. He wasn't supposed to care about keeping his retainers happy; he just felt that they'd do more if given positive reinforcement that's all. Really.

Harry smiled at Draco "They're lucky to have you then. And thanks for getting rid of the riffraff for me Draco."

Draco smiled back a bit before jokingly raising his nose into the air, "As if I'd do something like that for someone like you Potter, Weasley was polluting my compartment. He had to go before I died of asphyxiation."

Harry laughed; maybe this Draco wouldn't annoy him as much as his old Draco.

**oOo**

The trip across the lake to Hogwarts was better than the first time, this time Harry felt the rush of his new life fill his mind. Ron tipped the boat he was sharing with Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown, and Thomas Finnegan over in his attempt to find Harry by standing in the boat looking at the rest of the first years. It was safe to say neither girl would forgive Ron for having them sopping wet during their first day at Hogwarts. Too bad, Won-won was one Harry's better memories.

Waiting in the holding room for McGonagall to return to take them to be sorted, Harry waited for the ghosts to appear. He wondered how long it actually took to get the other students to shut up and get ready to gawk at the first years. Surely it hadn't taken this long before? And when _would_ the ghosts show up anyway?

He was not disappointed.

The screams started moments after his wayward thought, though many gasped instead.

About 20 ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat monk was saying:

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? With the Master here we can't have him going around giving us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

"We're to be sorted; I suppose you're Hogwarts' ghost community then?" Harry spoke, his voice echoing the room, as the other students had fallen silent at being addressed by real ghosts.

The ghost looked in Harry's direction and paled, making him far more transparent than he had been. He recognized Harry as the Master of Death. Ghosts: souls of the dead; Harry's jurisdiction. Harry shook his head minutely, and the Friar decided to speak up.

"Y-yes, we are Hogwarts' ghosts. Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know."

"Move along now," McGonagall was back "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

The ghosts took their leave as the first years formed a line and headed off to the Great Hall.

It was time.

**oOo**

It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. Glittering in the candlelight on the tabletops were golden plates, goblets, and cutlery. Harry looked up at the ceiling, waiting for Hermione to mention Hogwarts: A History.

Only, Hermione was feeling self-conscious, as she, Lavender, Ron, and Thomas were still dripping from their little swim in the lake. The students could clearly be seen laughing at the wet firsties. She did _not_ need to draw more attention to herself right now.

Harry watched closely as Draco sauntered to the little stool and the hat was placed upon his head. Unlike his last life, the hat sat on Draco's head for quite a while, and at one point he could have sworn he saw Draco flush lightly. Nevertheless, a few moments later Draco was sorted into his House. Harry clapped politely, and gave Draco a large grin as he made his way over to his new House Table.

The Sorting continued, each child taking a different amount of time, Harry's eyes roved over the Great Hall gazing at the faces, and examining the detailing on the columns that had very likely been dismissed as mere decoration rather than the runic carvings they truly were. His nose wrinkled ad he noticed that, farther down the line, one Ronald Weasley was fidgeting as if he had bladder problems.

Turning his attention back to the ceiling, Harry patiently waited for his name to be called, reveling in his last moments of anonymity. They'd be staring and whispering soon enough.

Perks, Sally-Anne went to Hufflepuff and finally…

"Potter, Harry!"

It was his turn to be sorted.

As the hat slipped over his eyes, he prepared himself for a battle.

"Hmm," the hat whispered in his ear "feeling ambitious are we Lord Mors?" he teased

"Please," Harry mentally grinned, "Call me Addonexus."

"Bringer of Death hmm? Well my Lord Addonexus, where shall we put you this time?"

"You know already what must be done; I cannot allow Magic to die. I must go to.."

"_**Ravenclaw!**_ I know, have fun young Lord Orcus._**"**_

Harry chuckled, drowned out by the cheers as he made his way over to Ravenclaw table; that hat never ceased to amuse him. The sorting hat was a direct link to the castle, and she loved to mess around with the students. What better way to do that than put a few in a random House and change where the staircases led?

**oOo**

The remainder of the feast was..annoying, to say the least. The Ravens seemed to realize he wanted to be left alone, and for now they were willing to let him in hopes of him answering their questions later. Professor Flittwick, the half goblin, half human hybrid had merely smiled at him and continued welcoming the first year ravens to Hogwarts.

It was the staring of Ron Weasley from the Gryffindor table that was annoying him. That and the waving, screaming, and food flinging Ron was doing trying to get Harry's attention. It was just a roll, but it fell short of Harry and hit poor little Louise Turnington, heiress to the Turnington broom company. The same Turningtons that could sense lies, making them fierce businessmen.

Louise was generally a kind girl, with soft chocolate curls and beautiful blue eyes; she was loved by the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and even Slytherin House. She never caused problems and helped younger students when she could, with a smile she'd had her father donate the Ravenclaw house new brooms every 3 years. That being said, she was a pureblood heiress, and knew when and how to be ruthless. She would become one of the chief members of the Dark community a few years after she graduated. However, as a third year during Harry's first…Louise was the unofficial princess of the Ravenclaws. No one got away with hurting her feelings. So when Ron hit Louise with that roll, and the Ravenclaws were up in arms against the tactless Gryffindor..it really irked him to hear Ron explain to the seventh year Ravenclaws that Ron was just playing a game _with his best mate __**Harry Potter**__._

It took 45 minutes and Louise's own assurances that Harry was telling the truth, he hadn't even met the other boy before, that the Ravens gathered as a group and ascended to their tower.

So when he discovered Ron was being blacklisted from the Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff end of year exam, OWL, and NEWT review/homework assistance, he was a bit peeved. Ron never did any of his work anyway, this punishment was nothing to him! And worse yet, he wouldn't be able to tell anyone this, or he'd be punished for his association with the worm.

No, the beginning of the year feast was not a fun time for Harry.

And the stupid riddle-knob didn't like him.

Or maybe it did? Either way, before letting him in, it bit him instead of asking him to solve a riddle.

**A/N: I don't know Latin, and Addonexus is probably wrong, but I like it better so nah :P But google translate says Orcus means Death so…and those aren't meant to be taken seriously, just jokes between the hat and Harry. **

**And remember, if you have problems voting, just PM your vote to me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** OK voting is now closed thank you. And holy crap I forgot about Viktor Krum! How can I do that? I'll have to remember to put him in a different story sometime in the far future. thanks everyone for voting, now the only thing left to address is...do you want to know at least if the winner is male or female? Let me know. And read the end note too please.

**Chapter Six**

_To you who mentioned it and disabled PMs:_** I am aware the Ravenclaw animal is an Eagle. I prefer typing "The Ravens began heading up the staircase" rather than "The Ravenclaws began heading up the staircase" occasionally anyway. This is not meant to seem mean, I understand what you were saying, it'd probably seem weird if I wrote "The Slyths ran to the window" or something. Ha "The Huffles jumped in the lake" OK yea I get your point and had fun with it. I'm glad actually, that you brought this to my attention. It's weird to me now to write the Ravens if Im not going to shorten the other House names…So thank you for reviewing!**

**Chapter Six:**

Draco wasn't sure how it happened.

Everything was going according to plan, he met up with Crabbe and Goyle, found a place to sit away from those below him, and he didn't make a fool of himself. He even made a friend of Harry Potter. Crabbe and Goyle were sorted into Slytherin and left a small space in between them preparing for Draco's arrival.

Draco expected his Sorting to be quick; his mother hadn't even had the hat touch her head for more than half a second, his father no longer than 5 seconds. So he was not happy when the blasted thing tried to say he had within him the possibility to embrace Hufflepuffish tendencies. HUFFLEPUFF. He was NOT. A. HUFFLEPUFF.

When he told the hat so, it had the gall to laugh at him. Him, _Draco Malfoy_.

And _then_ well, then it proceeded to try to say he fancied Harry!

I do _not_ have a wish to become bonded with Potter. Sure Harry's better looking than most boys I know, but I'm eleven! And I like girls. I think. I'm eleven! I don't need to think about this for another 3 to 4 _years!_

…

And I AM NOT A HUFFLEPUFF!

**oOo Harry POV**

At breakfast the next morning, Harry helped himself to a couple of fried eggs and, ignoring the disgusted faces staring at him, smothered them with maple syrup. His cup filled with orange juice, Harry began eating his breakfast. He knew that he should probably focus on making a good impression, and eat a breakfast that didn't have the possibility of sullying his clothes should the eggs drip, but it was just so _good._

Finishing his eggs, he glanced around the Great Hall, taking in the young faces of his generation.

Susan Bones laughing with Sally-Anne Perks over their respective breakfasts.

The Patil twins steadfastly ignoring one another, yet still mirroring each other's movements despite the distance between their tables.

Draco, in the midst of his own breakfast, scowling at the Hufflepuff table.

Harry chuckled to himself as he saw Draco viciously cut a sausage into tiny pieces. If the look on his face didn't warn others to stay away from him, his white knuckled grip on his knife did it for him. Someone wasn't very happy this morning. He wondered what had made Draco so touchy this early in the school year. It used to be _his_ job to get Draco worked up into a tizzy. Perhaps Draco wasn't happy with his sorting?

**oOo**

His classes had been easy, homework even easier. McGonagall was teaching them something about theory, which was a complete crock, but what could he do, tell them that he was in contact with Immortal beings and humans over thought things too much? It was easier to just go along with the nonsense.

He skipped History, he could study on his own, and it wasn't like Binns would notice him missing. Defense class wasn't as bad this time around; all he had to do was ignore the mild headache caused by the horcrux still embedded in his scar. He couldn't wait for the weekend so he could be rid of the blasted thing.

It was the whispering that was getting to him. Harry still hated being in the spotlight. Or well, he hated being in the spotlight for the first time at school because all they were talking about was how he was _there_ and _alive_. If only he could tell them he would never really be dead _or _alive. He resolutely ignored the idiotic whispers, deciding to leave for classes earlier than his housemates so as to avoid their questions and awestruck staring for a little while.

**oOo **

Today was Friday, which meant it was his first Potions class, with the Slytherins. That's right, the Slytherins. Apparently, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw shared Herbology instead of transfiguration, so Ravenclaw and Slytherin were left to be in Potions together. This change was most likely one of Dumbeldore's attempts to rein him in; Professor Sprout was more relaxed and allowed students to talk. Now all Harry had to do was be sure to keep his distance from Ron next class so they weren't made partners for the year in Herbology.

Nevertheless, today was his first real interaction with Professor Snape since that day in Diagon Alley. Harry had received a receipt from the Goblins and a formal letter of acceptance from Snape.

Making it a point to get there early, Harry slipped into the shadows in order to avoid any classmates wanting to talk as he waited for Draco to appear.

He was only waiting a few moments before Draco stormed around the corner, full blown scowl in place. Before he could properly greet him, Draco strode closer, until he was a scant few inches away from Harry's face, looked him square in the eye and moodily demanded "Do I _look_ like a Hufflepuff to you?"

Harry blinked confusedly for a moment. "Draco...what is this about? Why would you think you'd be Hufflepuff, you told me your family has always been Slytherin did you not?"

"That blasted hat said I had Hufflepuffish tendencies! _Hufflepuff,_ Harry!"

"Draco, are you honestly questioning your Slytherin qualities because of a hat?" Harry tried to keep the amusement out of his voice, though apparently it wasn't working as well as he'd have hoped considering the glare on Draco's face.

"It's not _just_ a hat Harry! It's the Sorting Hat of Hogwarts, enchanted by the Hogwarts founders themselves!" Draco countered, complete with arms flailing, secure in their privacy.

"Draco, listen to yourself. It's an enchanted scrap of fabric that's been transfigured into one of those cliché monstrosities thought up by muggles! The only thing it does all year is sort students by looking into their memories,"

"Exactly Harry! It told me I had Hufflepuffish tendencies!" Draco exploded

"before it goes back into storage in the Headmaster's office. Don't think it gets bored and maybe decides to mess with people for pure amusement?" Harry continued, ignoring Draco's interruption.

Draco opened his mouth to speak when suddenly he exhaled, anger fading from his visage, replaced by a look of contemplation. "You know, I hadn't thought of that."

"Clearly, this is why you have me."

"Yes, of course. Of course. It's just a hat." Draco finally relaxed. "You know, I was sure there'd be more of your kind here by now."

"My kind, Draco?"

"Oh you know what I meant. Your House Ravenclaw. Aren't they usually half an hour early for every class?" he teased

"Stereotypical of you isn't it?"

"How is it stereotypical when it's true?"

"That's not the point. Who is here besides you and me, Draco?"

"Ah, but it's exactly my point. You are a Ravenclaw and have been early to every class so far."

"How could you _possibly_ know that?"

"I have my sources."

"You're stalking me aren't you."

"Now why would I need to do that when the whole Castle is all aflutter with news of your arrival?" Draco smirked and poked Harry's side in jest, causing Harry to hastily smother a girly squeal.

"That's awfully Slytherin of you, Draco."

"Good. There's no way I'm remotely like a Puff, I can't believe that stupid-"

"Now Draco, can't we put this whole Hufflepuff disaster behind us and concentrate on our first Potions lesson? Its due to start in 15 minutes and the other Ravenclaws should be arriving shortly."

"Fine." Draco huffed, crossing his arms.

At that the twosome fell silent, as several Ravenclaw first years noisily clambered around the same corner Draco had come 10 minutes prior.

**oOo**

The door was open, so the group let themselves into the room, choosing their seats. Harry and Draco choosing to sit together on the left side of the room close to the front and Snape's own desk situated by the door.

It was only a minute to class and the room was silently waiting for Professor Snape to arrive.

At last, Professor Snape swept through the door and began attendance. Feeling Snape's eyes on him, Harry kept his attention on the man, ready to answer anything the Potions Master threw at him.

And then it happened, "Potter, Harry."

"Here, sir." Harry made sure to lock eyes with the stern Professor. Snape's eyes narrowed minutely before he finished calling names.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in what was barely more than a whisper, his velvety tones reaching every student in the silent classroom.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Harry watched as Snape surveyed the class, likely noting each Ravenclaw frantically scribbling his every word, as if already trying to prove they weren't dunderheads.

This speech was exactly as it had been before, but this time Harry noticed the slight lilting of his voice as Snape described what he saw in brewing. His speech over, Snape began pairing the students and set them to mixing a simple potion to cure boils.

Naturally, as the only two at the smallest desk in front, Draco and Harry were paired together. Draco finished copying the instructions first, and made notes of the correct stirring times and techniques for them both. As he handed Harry his sheet, Harry was struck by an idea. He could irritate this Draco just as easily as his old Draco…only this time it'd be friendly and more personal.

"You're such a _hard worker_ Draco, why don't you let me do prep today?" Harry asked, as innocently as he seemingly could without triggering instant rebuttal. Draco quickly agreed and let Harry at the ingredients as he set up his cauldron.

For all his worth, Draco didn't notice the jibe until Harry was well into the preparations.

"Wait, you never really answered me. Harry, I'm not Hufflepuffish right? Harry!" Draco whispered.

Harry merely grinned as he continued preparing ingredients for the Boil Cure.

He loved Draco.

**End Chapter**

A/N: I'm sorry to say, my dear readers…this is hard for me to admit…but well, I've been cheating on you.

I haven't been writing the next chapter much, and I've run out of steam for this again, my muse jumped ship for a pretty island vacation. That is not to say I'm abandoning this, but I'm warning you, you got what 3 chapters recently? I'm trying to map how to proceed. I've been drafting another story, and I know I haven't updated ASoP in like oh a _year_ (that should change soon) and I'm going to try to stay with only the three and not post the third until it's finished. So yes. I'm working on 3 stories and living a busy life. See you end of July/mid August! (Hopefully)


	8. Chapter 8

**To Nyghtmare: If you reread carefully, you'll notice that I did not specifically say Draco was a Hufflepuff; just that the hat said he had 'Hufflepuffish tendencies' and the fact that Draco is in the Ravenclaw/Slytherin potions class is the notification that he is still a Slytherin. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Chapter Seven**

Snape-o-view!

He probably didn't know what he was giving him. Didn't understand the significance of Emperial Dragon scales. Let alone the blood, which if the note was to be believed, was willingly given. Surely the brat wasn't _that_ ignorant as to give something away without checking its value first, so why? No, it was just a boy's attempts at gaining forgiveness through material things. Potter was just another spoiled scion of the Potter line, just like the boy's father. Not that Severus wouldn't accept them; he considered the acquisition as magic's own will, putting such valuable ingredients in the reach of a person who knew their true worth and could positively influence their field of study. Still, it nagged at him. Why would the boy give something away that was clearly worth millions of galleons? Not even his father had been that idiotic. Then again, the boy was said to have been brought up by his relatives. _Not the same relatives that raised Lilly_ his mind whispered, _her rotten sister Petunia._ But surely Petunia would care for the last remnants of her sister Lilly even just enough to be sure he wasn't an ignorant twat. And yet..there was just something.._off_ about the boy.

When he spotted the boy in the line of students yet to be sorted, he almost had himself convinced. He was standing in the mass of first year students, staring at the ceiling seemingly ignoring every student around him _Probably thinks he's too good to converse with people his own age_ Potter's eyes scanned the hall, never staying focused on one person or thing for long, no doubt dismissing them as unimportant, beneath him as The Boy Who Lived_._ Until that is, Severus' own godson Draco Malfoy's name was called. Potter then appeared to snap to attention. His eyes narrowed, why would Potter care to know where Draco was sorted? Was he planning on targeting Draco for being Slytherin, like Potter Sr. had targeted Severus? The mere thought of the embarrassment of his young life being unleashed upon Draco had Severus bristling in his seat.

He sneered at him as Potter made his way to the Sorting Hat Severus realized he was fooling himself. There was nothing special or different about the Spawn…and when had he begun to think of him as Potter anyway? There was nothing different about this Potter than the last one, not even Lilly's genes, which admittedly seemed to be more present in the child by way of his appearance, could not outbreed the ignorant, bullying, foolish _Gryffindorish_ … "_**Ravenclaw!**_**"**

Severus's sneer slowly slid off his face, leaving it carefully blank...though his slightly widened eyes truly showed his shock. What could have happened that _Harry __**Potter**_ was a Ravenclaw of all things? _How_ could he be a Ravenclaw? No born Potter had been a Ravenclaw in the last 300 years. And this boy, not even raised with Potters…perhaps that was it? Could Petunia really have inspired the boy to be like the mother she so despised? No. It was impossible, and he felt foolish to even consider it. Then there was the light legimency he had performed in Diagon…the memories he had hoped to dismiss. At the time, he believed somehow the brat _must_ have faked them. For how could Lilly's child be even remotely like him? But _now…_now. Now he had to actually pay attention to the Spawn.

It really wasn't his year.

**oOo**

That the headmaster had called for a Teachers Meeting after dinner should have sent alarm bells off in his mind. The fact that the Spawn distracted him enough to dismiss the Meeting as a last minute clarification of new rules or some such nonsense the Headmaster came up with displeased Severus. Learning that the meeting indeed _was not_ a quick reminder, but the revelation that Dumbledore had decided to adjust the schedule _again_ after spending _months_ organizing it to suit his own purposes, influencing the Spawn; well not even the fact that Severus got his Slytherin/Ravenclaw Potions class could mollify him. Dumbledore had literally destroyed any happiness he could derive from getting that adjustment Severus had been pushing for for years because of the fact the adjustment was due to _Potter_. He felt like it sullied the whole thing. He just couldn't seem to get away from the boy.

So that whole week, it was a tired and cranky Severus Snape that glared out into the sea of students from the head table. The new schedule had disrupted the other years own schedules as the timing was different to accommodate the change in the first years' and it had taken Severus his nights to reorganize his lesson plans in addition to grading the summer work of the upper years. In essence, Severus was _not happy._ Seeing the boy smirk at Draco, before flitting off to what would be his Potions class in another half hour, ignited the rage he had attempted to bury after the first night's schedule upheaval. Sure Potter was about to lay the beginnings of a 'prank' for the first Slytherin to come across, Severus quickly finished his breakfast and swept out of the Great Hall with a flourish, noting his godson trying to elegantly storm his way to the dungeons. Quickly transforming into his own animagus form of a crow, Severus took flight, shadowing his godson. Finding Draco in Potter's face, snarling something about being Hufflepuff prompted Severus to reform as himself and hide in an alcove, casting an eavesdropping spell of his own invention. Perhaps Draco had caught Potter in the act of setting up his 'prank'? Upon finding that Potter and Draco seemed to be having a _friendly_ conversation boggled his mind. Draco had almost been sorted into _Hufflepuff? _Potter was calming Draco down? What was he missing here, Draco wasn't putting on Pureblood airs; it was almost as if Draco had _befriended_ the _Spawn_. But how could that be? He knew Dumbledore had planned on the boy meeting up with the Weasleys, who were as anti-Malfoy as could be so how..?

Severus noted Draco and Potter fell silent as the other Ravenclaw children and a few Slytherin children arrived early for his class, and canceled his spell; he didn't need to listen to Ravenclaw first years' excited chattering.

His thoughts of the possible Malfoy/Potter friendship fled his mind as he began a new introduction to potions speech, his eyes scanning his students, mentally evaluating which students he'd have to watch more closely to avoid destroying the castle's foundations.

Setting the students into pairs, ordering them to get started on a simple Boil Cure potion to further that note of their abilities; as Severus circled the room he saw that Draco and Potter had paired together and seemed to be working _comfortably_ his earlier thoughts returned as he heard Potter playfully _teasing_ Draco with the skill of one of his own snakes, seemingly returning to their earlier conversation in the corridor. "You're such a _hard worker_ Draco, why don't you let me do prep today?" Draco seemed to agree, and they were well into their potion prep before Draco realized he may have been tricked. Despite his fondness of Draco, he felt a slight exasperation of Draco's missing what the Potter had insinuated and a _very_ slight bit of humor at Draco's expense. Still, it seemed he'd have to arrange for a meeting to impress upon Draco the importance of subtle manipulation.

**oOo POV: HP**

Not visiting Hagrid, Harry didn't bother to gossip about the Gringotts break in that had been plastered all over the Daily Prophet to anyone. Not that he hadn't taken note of the article himself; it had sent him into deep contemplation thinking about the whole Voldemort situation. Or perhaps it was the current Quirrelmort? Nevertheless, Harry hadn't decided whether or not to revive the man's soul or whether to destroy it. He knew, however, that he couldn't possibly keep the Horcrux in his head any longer; it was really beginning to annoy him in Defense.

Thinking of annoyances, Ron Weasley had been acting far too chummy with him. Ronald had pushed his way through the Hufflepuffs, which shared Transfigurations with Ravenclaw, to walk next to him in the corridor. He had begun babbling about Slytherin being evil, how he, Harry ought to stick with him, Ron, because he had 5 older brothers that went to Hogwarts before him so he knew all there was to know about the school. Harry had simply vanished through a secret passageway, but not before hitting Ronald with Ginny's own Bat Bogey hex. It was surprisingly satisfying. It was later that day in the common room that he received the horrible news.

Ravenclaw had Flying Lessons with Gryffindor.

Thus began the childish boasting of his yearmates. Harry had, of course, stopped Draco from exaggerating too much with the simple explanation that he was making himself sound like a Gryffindor, pointing out Seamus Finnegan and Ron who could be heard loudly exclaiming what they had done and arguing about Quidditch. The thought of being compared to a _Weasley_ of all people had Draco's jaw firmly closed against telling tales, though he did scoff and mock Ron's own lies.

Three Thirty the next afternoon became one of Harry's more boring memories. There wasn't anything he could do for Neville, but Harry wasn't planning on being on the Quidditch team either. He had better things to worry about, like oh the fate of the world. No big deal.

Therefore, he paid little attention to Madam Hooch's instructions, instead offering to take Neville to the Hospital Wing when Madam Hooch declared Neville's wrist broken, explaining that he had no interest in flying but would take the compulsory first class with the Hufflepuff/Slytherin class the next day when he had a free period. She accepted his proposal and sent them on their way, and continued the lesson as she should have in his last life…honestly, when Hooch went with Neville leaving a myriad of untrained students outside with broomsticks in Harry's last life, what did she expect would happen? The idiocy of Hogwarts' staff really surprised him in retrospect.

Neville was grateful to Harry for escorting him to Madam Pomfrey, and endured the journey with sniffles and a few whimpers. Harry dropped him off, told the nurse what happened, accepted Neville's teary thanks and went on his way up to Ravenclaw tower, where he spent the rest of the period laying on his bed, arms crossed behind his head mentally preparing for the Horcrux removal he planned to execute the next night.

**oOo**

On his way to his flying lesson with Draco, Harry found their way impeded by Ronald Weasley, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. Granted, Dean looked to be there reluctantly, but stood by his friends nonetheless. "Harry, mate, I told you about Slytherins didn't I? Nasty lot, not one hasn't gone bad. We'll walk with you down to the pitch, don't need to give -him- a chance to hex you when you're not looking." That said, Ron pushed his way between Harry and Draco, smiled and began blabbering about how his brother Bill worked for Gringotts and wasn't it amazing how Gringotts was broken into the very same day he visited with his family?

Draco, incensed at being manhandled by a _Weasley_, and Ron in particular, practically hissed at this interruption to the duo's privacy. "What I find _amazing, Weasley _is that your family has enough funds to open and maintain an account at Gringotts. Wonder what your mother does to achieve _that_ considering your father's salary..speaking of which wasn't that halved this summer? No need to respond, I can see by the state of your..attire…how much farther your family has slipped." Draco snarled, eyeing the redhead distastefully.

Ron lost his smile, as he listened to Draco disparage the Weasley family and his mother in particular, all the while clutching his frayed wand, his face steadily reddening. Before he could fire off a spell, Dean and Seamus managed to subdue Ron's wand arm.

"Going to hex me in the hall are you eh, Weasley? So uncivilized you don't even call for a wizards duel. I should have known!" Draco taunted, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Wizards Duel then Malfoy!" Ron burst, leaving critical details out. Draco, noticing his slip, smirked and replied "Wizards duel to first blood. Midnight tonight in the Trophy Room, it's always unlocked. See you there…Weasel."

At the insult Ron's face took on a new shade of red, when Professor Flitwick came around the corner and made his way over to the group.

"Something the matter boys?" he asked sternly, sensing the broiling tension.

"Nothing that hasn't been remedied professor; Draco and I were just on our way to the pitch for our flying lesson." Harry smiled at Flitwick, his Head of House.

"Ah yes, she spoke to me about it. Carry on Harry, Draco." At that he turned to the Gryffindors, "I believe Gryffindor's History class in currently in session. Do any of you have an explanation as to why you are not with the rest of your House?" Flitwick's eyebrow rose, waiting an explanation. When none was forth coming, he sighed "Sixty points from Gryffindor for skipping a core class. Now go on, I shall escort you. And make no mistake; I shall be speaking to your Head of House about this."

Seeing the Gryffindors punished, Draco happily flounced away to his flying lesson, pulling Harry along with him.

"_That_ makes you being nice to Longbottom yesterday totally and completely worth it. Just wait for tomorrow, can you imagine their faces when they get caught out after hours?" Draco cackled gleefully, a skip appearing in his step.

Harry grinned back at him, if only Draco knew.

**A/N: I had 6 things noted to happen in this chapter…did they happen? Maaaaybeee….Sorry its late but whatever, I have to take my driver's test (I know I know, Im turning 21 and don't have my license? I had other important things to do) and I have finals like oh this coming week. Ta!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight**

**FYI: No. I most CERTAINLY DID NOT create a new schedule…whenever anyone posts something like it I never read it anyway so I didn't bother. Do you think I should?**

Once the Flying lesson was over, Harry made excuses to Draco, explaining that he had notes to review and organize so he could be ready for end of the year exams and deciphering an ancient text he had found in his Trust vault, and went his own way, up to Ravenclaw tower, where the Riddle-Knob pricked his finger and let him in, sans-riddle.

Slipping off his school robes, Harry made sure the area was secure before opening a secret compartment of his trunk with a hiss.

There, seated inconspicuously between a small stack of Vanessa's scales and a few jars of what appeared to be honey, sat four vials each of a different substance.

Harry stared at the vials for a moment. This was the deciding moment; choosing the opaque vials was the easiest path, which would mean the death of Riddle. Harry would simply have to choose and guide a new Leader of the Dark; stepping in when needed, or perhaps even using a golem.

Choosing the other two vials, the royal purple gel and the blood red speckled black potion…well Harry would have to play that path much more carefully to get the desired results. He'd have to come up with a way to keep Riddle alive and sane of his own volition without him becoming a true immortal nuisance.

Like the moment the hat put him in Gryffindor his first life, his decision here would forge the path to the future. Silently cursing Fate for making Harry Potter such an important part of this reality, he made his decision grabbing two vials firmly in his right hand before shutting and locking the trunk with an impatient wave of his hand. He couldn't relock it using parseltounge, as the horcrux would no longer be a part of him.

Pocketing the vials so as to avoid any Ravenclaw scholarly interest, Harry swiftly left his dorm behind as he made his way to the Room of Requirement. He had one shot at this…and he didn't want to even _think_ of the possible outcome if he failed in his attempt today.

Once arriving at the tapestry signaling the location of the Room of Requirement, Harry set wards to discourage any student or professor snooping or stumbling upon the Room for the next 12 hours. Quickly making the Room of Hidden Things appear, Harry wasted no time in collecting Ravenclaw's Diadem and changing the room to something more appropriate for his task.

The Room, once a cacophonous slew of different objects, immediately was an almost completely empty, well lit room. Only a barber's chair stood in center of the room, waiting for him to begin. Taking a deep breath, Harry prepared himself for what was about to come next, simultaneously taking a seat upon said barber's chair.

Slipping the gel and potion out of his robe, he pulled the cork, opening the gel, and slathered a quarter of it carefully along his scar, the other three quarters of the small vial rubbed upon the ancient Diadem. Immediately feeling slight tingles, signaling the need for the potion, Harry eyed it as if to prepare himself for the burn he knew to be imminent. Eyes hardening, he quickly opened and swallowed the contents of the vial. The red speckled black potion burned its way down his throat, leaving a trail of fire. It seemed to consume his blood, fire ranging through his veins, the potion searching out the foreign 'object' within Harry's body, taking mere moments to localize upon his scarred forehead.

Despite Harry's best efforts, he felt his eyes clench shut in pain. It felt as if he was being tortured, that his head was being fiercely consumed by fiendfire. When the pain reached its peak, Harry found himself surrounded by what appeared to be million upon billions of diamond facets. Momentarily confused, Harry took note of his apparent translucency, and quickly realized his plan had worked. His mental self image was inside Ravenclaw's Diadem and…he was being curiously stared at by one Tom Riddle. For it _was_ Tom Riddle pointing his wand at Harry, there was no mistaking it. Those looks, coupled with eyes brimming with fierce intelligence could only be Tom Riddle.

"You did not put the Diadem on. Who are you? How are you here?" Tom demanded posture slightly hostile.

Harry knew he had to strike a deal. This fragment of Tom's soul had a great deal of power, not tempered by the insanity the Base Soul in Quirrell possessed.

"Hello Thomas. I am the Master of Death. You may call me Harry Potter. I am not here to cause your death."

Tom's gaze did not waver, nor did his wand, "How did you come to be here Harry Potter, and what is your purpose?" he demanded once more.

"I am here to strike a deal with you. You are a horcrux. The Base Soul split itself far too much and has become weak and insane. He is currently a mere _parasite_ leeching off one (Quirrellnous) Quirrell. The Dark needs your leadership in order for Magic to prosper. However, that with an incomplete soul cannot successfully lead the Dark Sector. My aims are to reunite you with the other soul fragments, and create a _new_ Base soul in order to overcome the madness that plagues the original Base soul. Voldemort needs to become Tom Riddle once more in order to lead the Revolution. That is my purpose here."

Here Harry paused, he hoped he could convince this Riddle Soul Fragment not to expel him from the Diadem before a deal could be made.

"As for how I came to be here without wearing the Diadem, thus releasing you…I have told you the original Base Soul has succumbed to madness. In this madness he _unknowingly_ created a horcrux that latched onto my own soul. I have contained it. Instead of destroying it, I had the idea to put it back as it should be. With you as the Base Soul, the Dark shall rise again and triumph as it was meant to."

"If what you say is true…what is to stop me from taking over the fragment ensconced within _you_ and destroy your own soul in favor of myself?"

"I am the Master of Death. As such I cannot die, I am immortal; you can do nothing to me. Any attempt would lead to your death."

At this admission, Riddle looked a bit confused and contemplative. "If what you say is true…how would you plan to accomplish this feat? In all my research I have not heard of a Master of Death nor restringing a soul together with a different Base Soul. How is this possible and how can I be sure to trust you?"

Harry smirked at this, "You wouldn't have found anything you would have considered relevant which humorously enough is where the information about me was hidden. Deathly Hallows sound familiar to you?"

Tom's eyes immediately lit with recognition, the children's story he had barely skimmed in his youth returning to him…if he could possibly gain control-"As for restringing your soul together with _you_ as the Base…well I am the Master of Death, souls are part of my jurisdiction. And you can stop that plotting to control the Hallows, as I have already combined them and accepted the title, there is no way for anyone to do so again or use them to their full potential. On the subject of trust…well I'm giving you the choice of life or death here. That's about as trusting as I'm going to be for now." Harry continued before Tom got to far involved in the plotting in his head.

After a few minutes of thinking, Harry could almost see Tom come to a conclusion, the wand in his hand lowering at last.

"Very well. For now I shall accept this plan. However, if I find you have deceived me there will be no escaping the pain I will cause you. Now explain the joining of soul fragments to me." Tom demanded imperiously.

Harry sighed wearily.

He had hoped to skip this bit.

**oOo**

"So what you're saying is that the reason you cannot just merge my soul section to the Base to reign is that the addition of another soul fragment would leave the two sane sections warring against each other for control and the insane fragments would join together and the Base would rule because the insane sections would agree to merge with each other rather than be eliminated by one of the sane sections?"

"A bit convoluted isn't it? Because the Base, being the Base soul, has an edge over the fragments, it would only become stronger from you joining it. Any other addition would make the Base stronger and it would pit you against the new so the Base would always remain in charge and insane as no change other than power level would happen to it."

At this Tom looked a bit overwhelmed for a few moments puzzling it out. "And so instead you plan to put a weak fragment here with me so I may overcome and absorb it, giving me an edge over the next fragment…but what is stopping the Base from merely absorbing _me_ once I'm all that's left?"

"Well, magic. I'm going to weaken the original Base by disconnecting it from its own Soul Circuit….and before you ask; a Soul Circuit is something I've based on electricity circuits. I refuse to elaborate any further, on the basis that our time is limited, you interrupt me then make me repeat myself from the beginning with amendments because of your blasted _questions_, and I need to be getting back to reality. I do have a life you know." Harry ended, annoyed. Who'd have pegged Tom Riddle as a control freak? Oh wait…

Well in any case, Harry was sick of repeating himself. "Now, do you agree to the terms of conditions or will I have to find a replacement Ruler of the World?"

His eyes narrowed angrily, "Excuse me for being concerned with my own well being considering the situation." Tom practically hissed, obviously offended.

"There is no need to be offended, I am merely on a schedule and I've been in here for several hours yet and cannot risk discovery by Dumbledore. Do you or do you not, agree to the terms?"

"Fine, release your fragment from your head I shall take it." At those words, Harry separated the fragment from his body and directed it into the glorified crown.

As soon as the fragment began materializing, Riddle spared Harry a short look before glaring at the intruding soul fragment. _"Now get out of my diadem."_ These words were hissed, and Harry felt himself forcefully expelled from the artifact.

Immediately finding himself once again sitting in the barber's chair within the Room of Requirement staring blinkingly at the ceiling he grinned. "Well," he chirped to himself, "that certainly went well."

**oOo**

All in all, convincing the Diadem Tom to become the new Base Soul and absorb Harry's Head Horcrux only took Harry 4 hours. He had watched the Diadem seem to glow with an inner light, casting (like a ring reflects in the light? Whats that called?) around the Room of Requirement, it seemed that Diadem Tom had used a bit of energy to absorb the scar horcrux and the result of the ensuing battle for dominance clearly showed in the jeweled head piece. However, with his own control over souls to ease the transition, Harry was sure the diadem Tom would prevail; if not, Harry could always go back into the Diadem and separate the soul fragments and knit them back together to his own specifications. It would be annoying, and take more of his own energy…it'd just be easier if the fragments worked themselves into a whole soul with a little bit of Harry's own involvement. Well, easier for him anyway, Harry didn't want to have to spend all his 'free time' reworking Tom Riddle's soul together when the fragments could just as easily do it themselves.

Making his way back to his dorm to secure the Diadem in his trunk, Harry felt lighter than he had in months. He had no 'extra' soul leaching magic at every opportunity. Climbing the stairs to his room, simultaneously scanning himself for any negative repercussions of the ritual, and contemplating the other horcruxes, Harry smirked. Lucius Malfoy was next on his list, and he did so love playing with Malfoys.

Interestingly enough, with the '_peaceful' _removal of the head-horcrux it seemed his soul had 'copied' the parseltounge talent. Harry couldn't exactly find it in himself to be disappointed by this turn of events.

Being a parselmouth could only come in handy; especially when Voldemort's soul became whole once more.

Once firmly ensconced in his dorm once more, Harry replaced the parseltongue password command upon his trunk, further securing both the (NORSE SNAKE) venom and horcrux within, in two separate compartments of course; he didn't want to risk the potent venom coming into contact with the Diadem. Not after spending so much time convincing it to take part in his plan anyway.

**oOo**

The next morning it was a smirking Draco that gleefully pointed out the Gryffindors' sudden dramatic loss of points. It seemed that Ron and Seamus had been caught trying to get into the Third Floor Corridor on the right side. They had tried to explain that they were meeting Malfoy for a duel, which Draco had, in a meeting with Snape and Dumbledore, denied stating that they hadn't magically agreed to a duel and that he figured that since it was out of bounds it was just a ploy to get Draco in trouble so he hadn't gone.

Ron and Seamus had lost 150 points, which added to their lost 60 points from skipping history, had Gryffindor down more than 210 points in two days with the smaller losses from other students. In addition to points lost, Ron and Seamus had detention for the rest of the year. They hadn't a chance for the House Cup after such a massive loss, and with the Gryffindor Quidditch team floundering without a seeker… Needless to say, the two Gryffindor first years were ostracized by the rest of their house.

Harry merely sipped his cocoa, his housemates gossiping angrily over Slytherin being in the lead for both Cups. All of Ravenclaw dove back into their notes, determined to earn as many points answering as many of the professors' questions as possible. Harry smirked into his cup; even without the head horcrux, he was too busy to worry about frivolous competitions.

He had a soul to practically sew back together.

**oOo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine**

IMPORTANT: I feel like I should let you all know that is most probably eventually going to have graphic scenes of varying actions. Like torture and copulation. Mostly torture, probably. It'll take a (long) while to get there, but I felt you should know, this is not going to be a happy little fic. You've been warned. Also, this IS a slash (yaoi) fic. Get over it, ignore it, or go away. That is all.

**oOo**

Maintaining his distance from his Ravenclaw schoolmates was of little difficulty, as Harry had no interest in study groups, and hadn't lost the House Ravenclaw points, after the first night most were inclined to leave him be.

Not to say they weren't friendly enough, nor he to them, Harry just had no use for anything other than acquaintanceship at this time. The few he would call friend would be his lovely Draco, and perhaps the other Patil twin, Padma, who had simply asked Harry one evening if he would mind being her pseudo-friend so her father would stay out of her business. She had, in turn, offered to arrange for Harry to obtain some rather interesting books originally written by Ferren Flamel, an old flame of Emrys Myrddin. Evidently, no Patil would accept sorting into House Slytherin; all for the best if the Patil family to be underestimated by those families whose prejudice was initially based on a school divisional system.

He considered it a fair trade.

**oOo**

The removal of his head horcrux did wonders for the headaches induced by Quirrelmort during afternoon Defense classes, but Harry found he couldn't make himself much care about pretending to pay attention to the useless stuttering of misinformation. Focusing instead on etching out his plans for Tom's soul, written in ancient Dwarfish, as the written language was long lost to wizarding kind, the days passed in a blur of boredom.

He realized, of course, that he had to get the horcruxes out of Quirrelmort's reach; that soon he would have to get the cup, ring, and locket. First, however, he _needed_ the Diary. Diadem Tom and Diary Tom were very similar, both in attitude and power; and nearly equal in their fragments of the original soul.

Diadem Tom now had Harry's shard of soul, but Diary Tom had been made first, Diadem Tom and Diary Tom were now on more equal footing. If it came down to it, he couldn't be sure which would be victorious in a battle to become the new Base Soul. Somehow, Harry didn't think Diary Tom would welcome Diadem Tom with open arms. Diadem Tom would have to be far stronger than Diary Tom before Harry could allow the absorption to commence, lest he lose Diadem Tom to Diary Tom…all that explaining for nothing. He refused to waste his time here, so the two could not yet meet. And yet…

And yet, he could not have the Chamber of Secrets be a problem. As much as he really did love playing with Malfoys, the situation was perhaps too delicate, as Lucius was not as easily tricked or manipulated as his son. Lucius had no emotional ties in the balance here, no real reason to interact with Harry Potter favorably other than Draco's own friendship with him. Knowing Draco as he did, Harry couldn't expect Lucius to look favorably upon him until Lucius himself had passed judgment on him. While Draco was likely to extend an invitation to the Malfoy Ancestral Manor over the summer holidays, there would not be enough time for Harry to do more than lay the groundwork of ensnaring the elder Malfoys.

He could always lay in wait, for the book to be slipped to the youngest Weasley brat, and use the girl to get a hold of the soul piece. However, the girl would have possession of it, and _use_ it during the weeks before her first year at Hogwarts, thus nurturing the soul contained within it. Making it more powerful, bit by careless bit. There was no way of knowing how often the girl would use it, or how much power the book could leech in that period of time. It was a variable Harry was not comfortable with.

Not that Ginny Weasley would be much of a loss to the wizarding world, but a young Tom Riddle with no loyalties but to himself was a dangerous possibility; one that could not come to pass.

Harry was ripped from his ponderings as the seemingly meek Professor dismissed the class. Gathering his things quickly, he followed his yearmates out the door, idly waving them off as they adjourned to the Great Hall for the feast, as he intended to head up to Ravenclaw tower, when he recalled the date.

All Hallows Eve.

He had forgotten about the troll.

**oOo**

Continuing along his intended route, albeit a bit more quickly, Harry's mind ran through the possible actions he could take, but there was no way of knowing if the youngest male Weasley had insulted Granger enough for her to be upset enough to hide in the girls lavatory and he was not going to risk bringing attention to himself by going to check.

As for the troll…It was too late to stop it from being admitted into the school, and while it was likely Harry wouldn't have stopped it from entering anyway for fear of being discovered by Quirrelmort, Harry needed the mudblood Granger around a bit longer. He had _plans_ for her.

Nothing that couldn't be reassigned to another target, but disappointing to have bothered all the same; none the less, Harry intended to be tucked away in Ravenclaw tower by the time the rest of the Eagles returned to their nest.

So naturally, around the next corner stood the very thing Harry was currently adapting his plans around. This wasn't part of the plan. Though, he should have expected this really, in his last life Quirrelmort had left the troll close enough to the Gryffindor tower it could have found some students. Possibly Harry Potter. Harry really should have anticipated the possessed professor to sick a troll on him. Really he should.

Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite grey, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat horny feet. The smell, which Harry had been too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice before, was an incredible stench; its long arms nearly dragging the floor as it appeared to be looking for something, long ears flopping as it searched.

Unfortunately, the troll had definitely seen him; there was no getting away from it without a massive display of magic he couldn't risk in the open corridor. Quietly swearing, his wand in hand, Harry once again prepared himself to battle the troll. He knew the professors would be along shortly, a minute or two really, so if he could stall the beast long enough he might get away with simply being in the right place at the wrong time.

It was well known he liked to wander the castle after classes. Harry had needed that rumor, so as to not be suspicious at not getting lost in his first weeks at the castle. Unwilling to use more impressive magic that might cast suspicion on him, Harry silently cast a few stunners, a cutting hex, and ducks to avoid the grubby hand reaching for him, grumbling his irritation.

"I should have expected this. Blasted Quirrel. But nooo Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, Master of Death, _prepared_ for his trip into the past? HA! Of course this happens to me, why wouldn't it? After all nothing. Can. Be EASY." Harry ranted, punctuating his last words with jabs of his wand, erecting a simple 6ft by 4ft rectangular shield around himself. It was a shield a first year Ravenclaw could conceivably have learned with intensive studying; a truly basic "door" shield. Enraged its hand was avoided the troll roared its distress at its snack attempting to escape, to scare it into staying still.

"Do shut up you great lout. Can't you see I'm staging a distressed scene here? Honestly, _trolls_. No appreciation for dramatics. And what is keeping Dumbledore? This is just like the Light Fraction: never on time for anything." He harrumphed.

The troll, not really understanding what the flesh bag was spouting on about, noticed a shiny lump which could be used to smush the flash bag into bite size pieces, and lobbed it at what would be his snack if it would .moving.

Brought back to the present danger at his pitiful shield beginning to crumble under the pressure of the troll viciously hurling a suit of armor at it, Harry narrowed his eyes. This would not do. He could not keep recasting the shield, as slow as trolls were they weren't _completely_ useless.

He had to stop this now, Dumbledore was taking too long, and Harry was losing his patience with the troll. Wouldn't want to become irritated and use Dark Magic. Summoning his MOD magic to see the String of Moirae.

Like all Life Cords, it was a most luminous yellow color; Harry could see it thrumming, almost begging, as he swiftly severed it, appearing as if he had merely, albeit swiftly, extended his hand out. Usually, Harry preferred to sever the cord in a less obvious way; a twitch of the finger, a literal blink of the eye…but swift hand movements distracted the troll from grabbing him whist he was unprotected. Still, Harry appreciated his dramatics, liked to spice his life up. It's the little things in life, which make you happy you know.

Harry didn't appreciate ending the troll this way. Trolls, while not greatly intelligent in the least, had an exemplary sense of hearing. Dumbledore was a great mind reader, and Harry refused to leave the troll a loose end. The troll had seen too much of Harry, and had to be dealt with before the old man could meddle.

It crashed to the corridor floor, just as the group of professors rounded the same corner Harry had minutes earlier. Fixing a dazed look upon his face, Harry prepared his story.

Time to fix things.

**oOo**

They had all been about to really indulge themselves in the gaiety of Halloween, and indeed had been for several minutes when it happened.

The doors to the Great Hall had burst open loudly; obtaining the attention of all in hall immediately as Quirrel ran, purple turban gloriously askew, to the Headmaster screaming about a troll loose in the castle before fainting. The immediate panic was swift, not one child heard the Headmaster attempt some order, quickly setting off purple firecrackers from his wand, Dumbledore finally gained the silence and attention of the occupants of the Great Hall. Looking down his nose, over his spectacles his voice rang throughout the hall "Prefects! Lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

There was no hesitation, students scrambled to get to their perceived safety. Severus hissed angrily at Dumbledore that the Slytherin dormitories were _in_ said dungeons that apparently now contained a troll.

"Professor Snape…" began one Slytherin Prefect before he was cut off by his Head of House, "The antechamber to your right should hold you all until I return to escort you to you dormitory. _Move._"

Thus mollified, the Slytherin House shut themselves in to await further instructions, and grumble about the blatant apathetic nature of the Headmaster.

The professors mobilized in groups of two, and set off to cover the castle. Only Dumbledore, Minerva and Severus actually set off for the dungeons, though they didn't get very far before they found a path of destruction leading upwards, and quickened their steps intent on finding the troll before it found a student. They were noticeably worried when they stumbled upon the creatures club, clearly forgotten in the corridor.

"Dumbledore, it must be at least 10ft to carry a club that large."

McGonagall blanched at Severus' words. Ten feet was almost fully grown for a troll in these parts of the world, and their skin was settled into its magical resistance to wizarding spells.

"Quickly now." Dumbledore softly spoke, casting a visible tracking spell on the club. As they continue upwards, they begin to hear the thumping steps and confused grunts. Nearing one of the longer paths to Ravenclaw Tower, the professors felt a slight sense of relief, for this path was the most unfrequented path in this part of the castle as it circled around the tower before leading into the main corridor of Ravenclaw.

However, their relief was short lived as they heard an inhuman roar of rage. The troll could only be angry about one thing. Prey escaping. Bursting into full out sprints, the professors raced to the troll and whatever it had found for a meal. Hogwarts hadn't lost a student to Death since He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was on a rampage, and to potentially lose one the year Harry Potter returned to the Magical World could be devastating on their future enrollment.

They could smell it, they were close. So close, if whoever was trapped by the troll could hold on just another moment, just long enough…a loud crash followed by soft muttering and a trollish groan of confusion was heard before the largest crash of them all occurred just as the three professors rounded the last corner, skidding to a stop, wands out, tip glowing with the precursor to stunning spells.

Only to see the troll crumpled in front of a small student, who appeared to be shaking and mumbling to himself. Minerva McGonagall let out a large breath of relief before seeming to come back to herself as she took note of which student standing before her was. Severus Snape forced himself to hold back a sneer at the sight.

It was a dazed and confused Harry Potter, who quite frankly looked about ready to keel over in exhaustion.

"Mr. Potter! Pray tell what you are doing here when all students were taken from the Feast by their Prefects?" Minerva asked sternly, Severus noting the slightly hysterical tone in her voice as Dumbledore finished inspecting the clearly deceased troll. "Indeed, Professor McGonagall echoes my own thoughts Harry. Why weren't you in your dormitory?"

"I-I was on my way there. But there was a troll in the corridor." The boy sounded a bit faint.

"Why did you not stick with your Housemates leaving the feast?" McGonagall's lips were pursed, white, though in anger or fear was anyones guess.

"I wasn't...couldn't… I was going to bed. Did you know, I've not once had a nice Halloween. Never got over the first one you know. Can't escape the memory of it. Maybe next year right?" he finished wide eyes and pale, eyes unfocused.

Severus, realizing what the boy had alluded to, nearly paled himself. 'The boy's last memory of Lily was…' he sucked in a breath. He had to get back to his rooms before he did or said something stupid. Leaving Dumbledore and McGonagall to sort the boy and troll out, Snape returned to the Great Hall, and escorted his Snakes to their dormitory before allowing himself to vanish into his own rooms.

He loathed Halloween.

**oOo**

Ensconced in his rooms, Severus summoned his personal house elf Nippy to bring him his bottle of firewhiskey and a glass, quickly filling it. Dismissing the elf, he slumped onto his chair.

Severus let his memories and emotions flow freely, finally allowing himself to lose his pallor. Potter had…the troll…_Halloween. _And suddenly, as if it had been yesterday instead of years ago, the words Lilly had once told him, the ones that still haunted him, raced through his mind.

They had been laying out by the lake, under their tree in silence, just taking in the fall day, silently mourning her parents' recent death, when she spoke. _"One of the worst things is to be forgotten, don't you think, Sev?" _

_"Not really." _

She laughed sadly at his reply

_"I guess in some cases…but that's not what I meant Severus, you know that. I mean…I'd hate to be remembered as 'the girl James Potter let get away' I feel like they don't see me as a person anymore. I want to be remembered as a _person_, not a challenge." _

Here she paused_, "Someday, when I'm old, and wrinkly and senile, I want my children to remember me as I am now. How I'll remember _my_ parents. I want them to smile and remember the time I took them to the zoo or went out for ice cream or read them stories before bed…" _

_"Lilly…" _he didn't quite know what to say other than _"you're not the kind of person people forget." _

She had smiled, eyes watery, and turned back to the sky. It was quite a while later he heard her whisper, _"You're my best friend Severus. For always?" And so he answered her, just as he always had, "For always."_

Severus shakily exhaled, twisting his full glass in his hands. Lilly was right. She was always right. For Lilly, his beautiful Lilly, who had wanted to be a Charms Mistress, who wanted to travel the world, who wanted to have a big family and live to be old and wrinkly and senile…to be remembered only as her death…was the worst thing.

"_One of the worst things is to be forgotten, don't you think, Sev?"_

He swallowed the firewhiskey, relishing the severe burn.

**oOo**

**End Chapter**

**A/N: Was the ending too much? I just felt like they had more of a relationship than just Severus pining over her, she had to have liked him as a person. Liked him enough to brave the sneers and slurs of Slytherins in wartime, so they had to have had some kind of good friendship for it to have hurt when it was damaged that badly.**

**-Kat**

Oh someone offered to adopt this, and I was very conflicted, I love this story. I do. I've been chipping away at it, but I feel like I have no time since Im working all the time. I don't even get to see my nieces, who if you remember, I'd been caring for since she was 3 months old. I feel like Sydney is my baby and I dont see her very much anymore. at the same time, Im very stubborn about this, Im sorry I cant remember who offered, but I cant give it up. It will be finished, we're at Ch. 11 in the book. Its like cheese, it just...takes time.


End file.
